


Mac + Cell + Jack

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac wakes up and can´t remember what happened. What did he do that landed him in jail with no help from his team? What if it turns out he did something unimaginable?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088456) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



> This fic fills the ‘confession in a desperate situation’ square on my H/C Bingo card.   
> Thank you to Almond for pointing out that the fic title I was looking for was 'Blackout'. Credit has been given :-)
> 
> CO = correctional officer

Mac groans when awareness returns. His head feels like it’s being split in half. Squinting, he tries to figure out where he is.

This can´t be happening, he finished this mission, he is no longer in Bishop. The orange uniform begs to differ, as does the cell he is in. He tries to sit up but his head is killing him, so he lays back down and closes his eyes, swallowing against the nausea.

Once he feels like he isn´t going to spill his cookies, he searches his memory for clues, how he got here. But nothing comes to mind. Maybe if he takes a nap, he will feel better.

* * *

The next time he wakes it is because of someone hitting the cell door and yelling at him.

‘You know the drill, het up and face the wall!’

Mac sits up, closing his eyes when the head rush tends to make him face plant.

‘Inmate Macgyver, get up and face the wall, NOW!’

‘OK, OK, getting up already,’ he whispers.

He stumbles towards the wall and spreads his arms and leg. He can hear the door being unlocked behind him.

‘Keep facing the wall, we will perform the weekly sweep.’

‘Why am I here?’

‘No talking, Macgyver.’

He groans when pain shoots through his head. The guard studies him and Mac has to squint to focus on the man.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘My head is killing me.’

‘Well, that tends to happen when you are an agent in super max. You don´t have friends. Stop whining, the doc had a look at you and said you were fine.’

‘I am entitled to pain medication.’

‘You are entitled, he? Look at that Earl, we’ve got ourselves an intellectual.’ The man taunts.

‘Look, can I see the doctor again. I really don´t feel well.’

‘Doc is already off duty and it isn´t an emergency. I will ask for a consult tomorrow morning.’

‘I really think I…’

‘Look pal, guess you didn´t think when you got your partner killed, did you? Or do you want to keep the act up it was an accident?’

Mac turns in unbelieve towards the other CO, but gets body slammed into the wall, aggravating his head injury. He stumbles and goes down. After they do the check, the COs leaves the cell laughing. Mac stays curled up on the floor. That can´t be true, can it? He would never kill Jack? But what if he did, unintentionally? A cold dread spreads through him. The emotions combined with his injury make him crawl to the toilet in the corner, where he dry heaves. There is nothing in his stomach, and the strain on his muscles make his head feel even worse. He splashes some water in his face before stumbling back to his bunk. Closing his eyes, he quickly falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes feeling even worse when his dinner is brought.

‘I need a doctor.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I heard it before. Like I said earlier, you get your medication the doctor prescribed and tomorrow I will talk to the doctor.’

‘I saw a doctor?’

‘Yeah, of course, what do you think we are? Barbarians?’

‘Look at the bandage, does that like the work of an amateur?’

Mac nods his understanding, immediately regretting it. He accepts the tray, putting it on the table. He takes the glass of water and swallows the pill.’

‘You know the drill.’

Mac shows his open mouth.

‘I will be back at lights out with another pill.’

Mac waves to show he understood and can hear the man leave the cell. He knows he should eat, but his stomach makes unhappy summersaults. He stumbles back to the mirror to see the bandage and clearly it was done by someone with medical training.

‘Mac!’

Mac looks behind him in the mirror, but he is alone. What else did he expect. The voice though, he would recognize it anywhere. But Jack’s not here, Jack is dead. He misses Jack, this is his subconscious talking.

Mac can feel tears building, ‘I’m sorry, I am so sorry. I…’

The pain is getting worse and he stumbles back to the bunk. Closing his eyes, he cries himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t wrap the story up in two chapters, so there will be an epilogue, after this. Enjoy!

Jack wakes up, disoriented. For a moment he doesn´t know where he is, but then it all comes back. He’s in Mac´s hospital room. The nurses took pity on him and a cot was set up in the room while he waits for Mac to return from surgery.

The moment Jack managed to get them out of the warehouse where they were held, he was able to stop a car and call for an ambulance.

The doc in the ER checked Mac, and he was send to imaging almost immediately, where they detected a brain bleed. From there Mac had been rushed for emergency surgery to the OR. Jack thanks the gods that there was a top neurologist still present when they arrived. While Mac was whisked away, a nurse had approached him and after some convincing he was fine, he was lead to the room Mac would be admitted to. Jack suspects Matty had something to do with it, because he knows visitors are normally not allowed to stay at the ICU. The moment he had laid down on the cot, he had fallen asleep, they day’s events catching up to him.

He gets up and stretches, before walking up to the nurses ’desk, right across the room.

‘Sleep well?’ the nurse asks.

‘Yeah, any news on Macgyver?’

‘Yes, as a matter of fact there is. His status changed and shows he is brought to recovery about ten minutes ago. I expect one of the assistants any minute now to update you.’

‘OK, thanks.’

‘If you want some coffee, there is a coffee and tea in the family room.’

‘Thank you.’

Jack taps himself some coffee and sits down as he is not allowed to take it out of the room. It takes longer than expected but finally a woman in scrubs enters the room.

‘Family of Angus Macgyver?’

‘Yes, that’s me.’

‘My name is doctor Ferien and I assisted on Mister Macgyver’s surgery. He suffered an intracranial hematoma. Luckily it was a slow bleed and localized so we were able to drain it through a burr hole.’

‘Is he going to be alright?’

‘Well, that is too early to say, but be prepared that recovery after an intracranial hematoma can takes a long time. That said, we are cautiously optimistic since Mister Macgyver is young and in good health.’

‘When will he come out of recovery?’

‘I expect within the hour.’

‘Thank you.’

‘If you have any questions, just ask a member of staff. I will be back tomorrow morning.’

She leaves the room and Jack sits down and sends Matty a quick update. He plays some Clash of Clans on his phone and before he knows it there is a hustle and bustle in the hallway. Mac´s bed is pushed inside and nurses re-attached tubes and monitors. Jack is glad to see that Mac isn´t intubated, there is just the oxygen mask.

When everything is ready, the nurses leave, except one.

‘Good evening, I’m sorry for the hectic entrance. My name is Vanessa and I am on shift until tomorrow morning six o´clock. I saw that doctor Ferien talked to you, do you have any questions for me right now?’

Jack shakes his head, he is still a bit overwhelmed.

Vanessa smiles, ‘do you want to know what machine does what?’

‘No, I know. I’m Jack by the way.’

‘’Well jack, I will leave you two alone for now. I’m gonna finish up Mister Macgyver’s paperwork and then I will come back with his medication. Have you eaten?’

‘Please he likes to be called Mac and I will get something from the cafeteria.’

‘That’s already closed. But I will see what I can whip up.’

‘Thanks.’

When Vanessa is gone, Jack walks up to Mac and puts his hand on top of Mac´s. He feels cold to the touch.

‘You’re gonna be OK Mac. Everything is gonna be OK.’

* * *

Yesterday they started weening Mac of the sedation. The doctors wanted to give his brain time to heal. But Mac isn´t making any sign of waking up and it worries Jack. He was promised that the doctors would come and talk to him this morning, so he hurries through breakfast in the family room before going back to Mac. When he enters the room, his eye catches movement.

‘Mac?’

Mac’s eyes are slightly open, little slitters of blue can be seen but he doesn´t react to Jack´s presence of voice. Jack steps out of the room, calling for Mac´s nurse Liane, she immediately comes over and seeing Mac, she smiles.

‘Hey Mac, good to see your eyes open. Relax, we are going to take good care of you.’

She quickly takes his vitals and turns him in a different position to prevent bed soars. He moans with the movement.

‘Is he in pain?’

‘No Jack, Mac is in a vegetative state, this is all part of the healing process. But you are doing good, talking and interacting with Mac.’

Jack smiles, ‘you woke up Mac, that’s good.’

‘I will inform the doctor about Mac´s progress.’

‘Good.’

‘Hey Mac, can you open your eyes again for me?’

Mac slowly crunches up his face, but with Jack´s encouragement, he finally opens his eyes.

‘Hi Mac, good to see you awake, buddy.’

‘Good morning Mac, Jack, it’s good to see you awake Mac.’

Jack notices Mac doesn´t respond to any of them.

‘I’m going to perform some test Mac, can you squeeze my hand?’

The doctor puts his fingers under Mac´s hand and Jack can see some contraction.

‘Good job, Mac.’

The doctor continues with his testing.

‘Mac, I’m going to talk to Jack, OK? Don´t go anywhere, OK? Can I talk to you outside?’

Jack nods and follows the doctor outside.

‘Why doesn´t he react to us, he woke up, is something wrong?’

‘Absolutely not, Mister Macgyver is doing well. He took his time waking up but he is with us. He is in a vegetative state, he opens his eyes, can follow simple orders. It is all part of the healing process. Don´t expect him to communicate, just yet. He will get there.’

Jack nods, this is not what he expected.

‘We will keep a close eye on Mister Macgyver.’

‘Thank you.’

* * *

‘Hey Mac, Vanessa is here to turn you.’

Mac tracks Jack’s voice, ‘hey kid, ready?’

Vanessa and Jack re-arrange Mac´s limps so he won´t develop bed sores.

‘Today´s lunch is vanilla or chocolate shake. Mac, what do you want?’

Mac once again stares at Jack intense and then all of a sudden, ‘ No.’

Both Vanessa and Jack stop what they are doing.

‘Mac?’

Mac opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

‘Hey kid, good to see you with us.’

‘Where?’

‘Where you are?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘Oh, Where you were? What happened? You have a head injury from the whack on your head and you needed surgery. But don´t worry about that. You’re going to be OK. Just relax and let Vanessa and Jack do the hard work.’

When Vanessa picks up the bottle with his liquid food, Mac crunches up his face, ‘no.’

Jack smiles, ‘ my boy doesn´t want the Ng-tube anymore. Can we give him some broth or something?’

‘Let me talk to the intern, I will be right back.’

Jack studies Mac. It hurts him seeing Mac´s beautiful brain reduced to this. But they will fight this together.

‘Hey Mac, Vanessa came to tell me you don´t want the formula anymore. So I will ask the dietician to come in and see what you like and we will ease you back to regular food, how does that sound?’

Mac stares at the doc before eventually nodding slowly.

* * *

‘Jack! Thank goodness you’re here.’

Barbara, one of the nurses immediately walks up to him, the moment he come through the door.

‘Good morning to you to Barbara. What’s up?’

‘Mac is a little confused this morning. It might have something to do with the new medication the docs prescribed. I already asked them to re-evaluate, but for now, we have to ride these out.’

‘OK, calm down. I will take care of it.’

Jack walks to Mac´s room, he has been transferred to the regular neuroward a couple of days ago and seemed to be doing well. They were even talking to bringing Mac home, since the medical team was convinced Mac had the necessary support team and the resources if needed. Everybody was convinced it would be good for Mac to recuperate in familiar surroundings.

Taking a deep breath, he knocks at the open door and walks in. Jack’s gut clenches when he sees Mac sitting on the floor, rigging some contraption to the handle of the door.

‘Mac? What are you going, bud?’

Mac doesn´t look up, engrossed in his work, ‘No worries, Jack, I’ve got a plan.’ Mac whispers, glancing at the hallway.

‘OK, tell me your plan.’

‘I will… I will put, I…’

Mac’s face contracts in annoyance but they didn´t work this long together for Jack not to know what Mac is planning.

‘You want to electrocute the person who touches the door?’

‘Not electrocute, electrif…’

‘I know bud, but we don´t want to harm Barbara, do we?’

‘Barbara?’

Mac looks around.

‘Mac? What do you see?’

He swallows, studying his surroundings.

‘This is a hospital?’

‘Yeah, you did good, kid. You got us out of there. We’re safe.’

‘Safe.’ Mac repeats, taking Jack’s hand, trying to ground himself.

‘I know you are confused Mac, but it’s the medication. We will take care of it, OK?’

Mac nods.

‘I want to go home.’

‘I know kid, I’m working on it.’

* * *

‘OK Mac, here are your discharge papers. Were all the instructions clear?’

Mac nods and holds up the brochures he got with the instructions.

‘Now remember, patience is key in coping with brain injuries. Well, then all that is left for me, is to wish you all the best.’

‘Thanks, till the next check-up.’

‘Great, we’ll see you later.’

‘Thanks doc.’

Jack picks up Mac´s bag with clothes and personal belongings, ‘ready to hit the road?’

‘Let’s.’

The ride home goes in comfortable silence. Mac starts to doze off half way into the ride and Jack lets him, knowing he needs his rest.

When he cuts the engine on the driveway of Mac´s house, Mac is still out.

‘Hey kid, we’re home, care to wake up.’

Mac starts awake when Jack touches his shoulder.

‘Sorry kid, but we’re home and you will be much more comfortable inside.

‘Yeah.’ Mac responds sleep-drunk.

They go inside where Bozer is already waiting for them.

‘Good to have you back Buddy.’

‘Couch, bed or sundeck?’

‘Couch.’

It is a testimony how beat Mac is after the car drive. The doc has told Mac to rest in the day when he is tired. Mac drapes himself on the couch while Jack hands Bozer Mac’s laundry. When he walks up to Mac, he can see Mac is asleep again, so he quietly covers him with one of the old quilts.

‘Want some tomato soup?’

‘Do you have the little pieces of bread?’

‘Croutons? Seriously? Of course, I made them myself?’

‘Then I’ll have me myself some.’

Jack sits down on one of the bar stools.

‘How is he, Jack?’

‘He’s doing great, all things considered.’

Bozer gives Jack a questionable look while putting the bowl of soup in front of him. Jack immediately dives in, burning his tongue. Putting the spoon down, he looks up at Bozer.

‘You didn´t see him, Boze, he was… He was so hurt and there wasn´t anything I could do. He was just a couple of yards from me and there was nothing I could do but watch him and talk to him.’

‘You talked to him, on some level, Mac knew you were there. And you escaped, that is what is important. You’re both back home. We will take care of him, Jack.’

‘Jack nods, sipping his soup again.

* * *

‘Mac, where are you?’

‘I’m here.’

Matty walks into the house, following Mac´s voice. He is sitting at the table with a large box of Lego´s in front of him.

‘Jack not here?’

‘He went to the grocery store with Bozer.’

‘Mind if I keep you company?’

‘No, of course not.’

Mac keeps tinkering with the lego blocks, checking the booklet.

‘Since when do you use the booklet?’

‘It’s an assignment from my occupational therapist. But where are my manners? Do you want something to drink?’

‘I’m good. Finish your project.’

Matty helps sorting the blocks when she can hear Jack´s GTO coming up the driveway. She opens the door and Bozer and Jack carry in the grocery bags.

‘Hey Matty.’

‘Are you staying for dinner, Riley is on her way.’

‘Sounds good, thank you.’

‘Let me start dinner. You keep Mac company.’

An hour later, everybody is sitting at the dinner table, enjoy Bozer’s home cooked meal.

‘This delicious, Bozer.’

‘Yeah, top nodge.’

Even Mac smiles.

When they are done, Riley and Jack clear the table while Bozer gets the dessert, which turns out to be homemade Tiramisu. Mac practically moans when he puts the first spoon in his mouth. While the others finish their desserts and drink coffee, Mac’s eyes start to droop.

‘I think it is time to go to bed, kid.’

Jack takes Mac by the elbow and guides him to the bathroom so he can brush his teeth.

‘Ready to go to bed?’

Mac is almost asleep on his feet, but nods. Once Mac is tucked in, Jack joins the others.

‘So, how is he doing?’

‘Good, the weakness in his right side is improving and the medical team is confident he will regain his full strength again.’

‘And how are you doing?’

‘I wasn´t hurt?’

‘No, but you were sitting on the front row while Mac was hurt.’

‘Do we have any leads who was behind all this?’

Matty shakes her head. No, by the time our team arrived at the site where you were held, somebody torched the place. So this was professional.

‘My description of the guy came up with zilch?’

‘Sorry, but yeah.’

A low moan stops all their conversations.

‘Did Mac take his pills?’

‘Damn it, I didn´t check.’

Jack gets up and walks into Mac´s room, while Bozer gets Mac´s medication.

‘Hey Mac, what’s wrong? Headache?’

Mac is curled up under the covers.

‘Bozer is getting your pills.’

‘Jack?’ Mac sound surprised and confused.

‘Yeah kid, what’s going on?’

‘Did they catch you to?’

‘Mac, I´m gonna put on the lights, can you tell me where you are?’

Mac slowly opens his eyes. Jack smiles doing his best to project safety and calm. Mac studies the room, ‘I’m home?’ he sounds genuinely surprised.

‘That’s right, kid, we are, kid, we’re home, we’re safe.’

‘What happened?’

‘You had a brain bleed, but you are recovering at home.’

Bozers enters the room with Mac’s meds and a glass of water. Mac takes the pills with complaints and sighs, closing his eyes when Jack puts his hands on his forehead.

‘Close your eyes kid, Bozer and I are here. You know how proud I am. You did so good and there was no doubt in my mind you would get us out of there. Remember that time in Qualat? Man, I thought our goose was cooked, but then again, I could have known you would come up with some crazy plan.’

Jack keeps talking until he notices Mac´s breathing has evened out.

‘Sleep tight, Mac.’


	3. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

‘What do you remember?’

Mac thinks about it, his memories are mostly flashes, feelings, emotions, not real memories, ‘ I… I guess the last real memory I have is that we left the restaurant. Bozer, Riley and Matty walking to their car and we walked to the GTO. That’s it. After that it’s just flashes of a prison? An orange jumpsuit? Headache…’

‘Well, you remembered correct. We were taken from the parking lot. We were knocked out, you a bit harder than me, obviously. I woke up in a small room. It was dark and damp, no windows. I was restrained, but I could see you through the window. You were unconscious on a bunk. I tried waking you by shouting, but you were just too out of it. All I could see is that you were wearing an orange jumpsuit. When the CO entered, I realized how screwed up this was and that you were placed in a room designed to look like a cell.’

‘Yeah, at first I thought I was still in Bishop. But somehow I realized that that mission was finished, but it didn´t make sense, because the uniformed guard and the interior of the cell. I remember asking for a doctor, because I felt so bad. The headache took away my ability to think straight. And when the guard told me… I had done something terrible without remembering, which made it only worse. I…’

Jack pulls Mac closer, ‘hey hey, don´t worry about it, I am here, some psycho took us for a spin. You must have been hit hard, I know you have a hard head, but not that hard. It occurred to me how bad you were hurt when you kept deteriorating. I… it was bad Mac. You were getting more and more confused. That is when I decided I needed to get your attention.’

Jack takes a sip from his beer and stares in the flames. It is not really cold, but the fire pit has a coziness they both need. Mac has a coke, he is not cleared yet for alcohol since he is still taking medication. The pizza box lies discarded behind them. Mac is still not up to his really feed, but Jack knows the medication has something to do with that.

‘I remember your voice, but I thought I was hallucinating. Since the guard told me I killed you… I really thought you were in my head.’

‘Yeah, I could tell, especially when you asked if I was in the mirror. It was only then that I realized it was a see through mirror and you couldn´t see me. I wondered about that from the beginning.’

Mac chuckles, ‘nothing made sense at that time, my head hurt and I couldn´t think, my thoughts seemed to slip away.’

‘Well, it wasn´t funny at the time, you… you were wavering and seemed ready to keel over any minute.’

‘Well, I think I was, luckily you got my attention when you did. The doc told me the brain bleed was small, but still bleeding, if we hadn´t gotten out when we did, I might have had permanent damage, so thanks.’

‘No thanks kid, you know I have you back. And I am glad that big brain of yours is still up to par.’

Mac hums his agreement and takes a sip.

‘The only thing that bothers me, is that we don´t know who is behind all of this.’

‘Matty has one of the best teams working in it, so we will just have to trust them to take care of it.’

‘Yeah, you are right.’

‘So, how about we go in and make some popcorn, the Alien marathon is about to start.’

‘Sound like a plan.’

Mac straightens and extinguishes the fire, while Jack goes inside to make popcorn. Once Mac is settled on the couch and a blanket if placed over him, it doesn´t take long before he is fast asleep. Jack settles for the long haul with a new beer and the bowl of popcorn.


End file.
